Chase After You
by StarChild23
Summary: A/U:Complete! Gabriella is seventeen and gets a job at the movie theatre. Troy is twenty, and is a supervisor. They fall for each other, but have to keep it a secret. What happens when Gabi is tired of waiting around? Troyella,Chaylor,and Zekpay.
1. Trailor

**Chase After You**

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. I wanted to put the trailer up first to see if you guys were interested. I mean there is no point in writing a story that nobody is going to read right? It is based on something that has happened to me, and I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you want me to continue with it!**

Trailer: Chase After You

They met at the movie theatre

"Hi I'm Gabriella I just started working here," Gabriella said trying not to flirt

"I'm Troy, your supervisor," said Troy.

Gabriella gets drunk with some coworkers

"Heeey Troooy! Guess what?" Gabi said giggling.

"Are you drunk Gabi?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yep, but guess what?"

"What," Troy said sighing.

"I think I might like you," Gabi whispered.

A few days later a work

"Troy why are we in here?"

Troy smashes his lips against hers.

Gabriella is tired of being friends with benefits

"This could work out Gabi, just give it a chance," Troy pleads with her.

"I'm sorry Troy, I just….I want a relationship I don't have to hide. I'll see ya around," said a crying Gabriella.

She meets somebody new

Shows Troy all depressed

They fall in love

"So what are we now?" Gabi said hugging Troy.

"I don't know"

Will they ever get together? And are they being honest with each other?

**A/N: Okay so know that I suck at trailers. I didn't realize how hard they were to write. Just let me know if you guys like the idea at all. If you have any ideas that you think would be good for the story just let me know!**


	2. Chapter one:Getting the Job

**A/N: Alright, I know it took me a couple of days to get the first chapter up, but I have AP Government and that class is really hard. Anyway, here it is. I know it is kind of boring but the first chapters normally are. Some of you might have read my friend's work. She is currently writing Hall Monitor and Camp Huma Huma Nuku Nuku A Pua'a. I have helped her with a lot of her work, so hopefully you guys will like my story as much as you like her's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**Chapter One: Getting the Job**

Gabriella Montez nervously awaited the arrival of a lady named Ms. Flanagan. She was going to interview her for a job at the Albuquerque movie theatre. Her friends Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie and Kelsi blank all worked there, and convinced her to apply for the job. It was the first time she had ever been interviewed. She didn't really need the job, just the experience. Her mother was a big time lawyer, and made a lot of money. Gabriella had everything she needed, she just wanted the experience.

"Ms. Montez, hello. I am Brenda Flanagan. How are you doing today?" Ms. Flanagan said while shaking Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella had to stop herself from gulping too loudly. Brenda Flanagan was about six feet tall. She had a big hairy wart next to her nose, and bushy eyebrows. Her hair was a deep red and should length. To be quite honest, she scared the absolute shit out of Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella said smiling shyly, "I am doing well."

"That's wonderful, well, shall we begin?"

"Sure thing."

" So Gabriella, tell me a little bit about yourself. What are you strengths, weaknesses, and interests?" Ms. Flanagan said while taking a pen out of her pocket to write down on a clipboard.

"Well, I am seventeen years old. I am a senior at East High School. I am also the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. I suppose my strengths would be that I am very neat, punctual, and I love a challenge. My weaknesses would probably be that I am a bit of a perfectionist. I will do something over and over again until I get it right," Gabriella finished.

"Well that is something that you and I both have in common," Ms. Flanagan said smiling.

Ms. Flanagan asked Gabriella a few more questions before she finally finished.

"Gabriella, I am going to be completely honest with you. I like you a lot. So with that being said, you're hired."

"Really? Oh thank you so much for this opportunity. I promise I won't disappoint you Ms. Flanagan," Gabriella said beaming.

"Well let's hope not," Ms. Flanagan smiled back, "Okay, well here is the rule book. Make sure you read everything in it."

"I will, and thank you again."

Gabriella left the movie theatre, and walked out to her car. She couldn't believe it. Her first job. She couldn't wait to talk to her mother. She got into her dark gray Ford Escape, and started to drive home. When she got home she opened the door, and set her keys and purse on the table next to the door.

"Mom! Where are you?" Gabriella called out.

" I am in the kitchen baby," her mother replied.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?" Gabriella asked.

" It was okay. So tell me how the interview went."

"Well, you are now looking at the newest employee at the Albuquerque movie theatre," Gabriella said beaming.

"Oh Ella, that's wonderful!" Ms. Montez said hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I am going to go call the girls to let them know the big news," Gabriella said heading for the stairs. She opened her door and walked into her bedroom. Gabriella grabbed her phone and stepped outside on her balcony. Her balcony was probably her favorite part of the house. Her room originally belonged to her mother, but since her mother didn't need so much space she gave it to Gabriella. She quickly dialed her best friend Sharpay's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Hey it's Gabi."

"Oh hey, what's up? How did the interview go?" Sharpay asked.

"Well seeing as how we are coworkers now, I would say it went pretty well," Gabi said trying to hold in her excitement.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful!" Sharpay screamed into the phone.

"Yeah I know, but try not to burst my eardrum," Gabriella said laughing.

"Oh sorry,"

Hey can you do me a favor and call Tay and Kelsi and let them know the good news?"

"Sure thing,"

"Okay thanks Sharpay. I will talk to you later," Gabriella hung the phone and walked back inside. She stretched across her bed and just lay there thinking about everything. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten the job. It didn't pay that well, but she got to watch as many free movies as she wanted. That's when Gabriella remembered that she was supposed to read the rulebook. She took it out and began reading it. Most of the rules were pretty stupid. No dating supervisors or managers? Yeah right, Gabriella thought. She would never do that. Dating people you work with was too much of a hassle.

Two days later, and it was Friday. Gabriella's first day at work. She walked into the movie theatre wearing a green shirt they gave her, black pants, black socks, and black shoes. She really didn't like the uniform. Ms. Flanagan had told her that she was going to be working in Concessions that night.

"Hey Gabi!" Gabriella's best friend Taylor said coming up to her. "Where are you working today?" she asked.

"Concessions," Gabriella answered, "what about you?"

"Same place. Come on I will introduce you to Hannibal."

"Wait a minute. You are going to introduce me to who?"

"Hannibal. He's the concession manager here," Taylor said slowly.

"His name is Hannibal?" Gabriella asked while Taylor shook her head yes. "Like Hannibal the cannibal?"

Taylor burst out into a fit of giggles and said, "Yes, I know it's funny. Just don't let him hear you say that."

Gabriella and Taylor walked into Concession and waited for Hannibal to show up. While they were waiting a guy walked in with a huge box hiding his face so Gabriella couldn't see who it was.

"Who is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, that's Troy, he's a supervisor," Taylor answered. "Hey Troy, come here. I want you to meet someone," Taylor said.

Troy turned around and Gabriella gasped. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It was almost like staring into the ocean. He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Troy," he said while shaking her hand.

Gabriella didn't say anything for a few seconds. She was speechless. She had never met a guy that was so cute.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"So, I hope your first day is wonderful," Troy said walking away

Oh, it was most definitely going to be wonderful Gabriella thought.


	3. Chapter Two: The Rules

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys like it. Like I said before it is based on something that has really happened. My best friend Alicia is Sharpay, my friend Mindy is Kelsi (although she really hasn't been introduced into the story yet), and Taylor is my friend Whitney. They were supposed to come over tonight and help me, but seeing as how it is going to snow for like the first time in seven years(I live in Alabama, we NEVER get snow) they can't come over.**

**So anyway here is the second chapter I hope you guys like it better than the first **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

Chapter Two: The Rules

It was Saturday morning, and Gabriella didn't want to get out of the bed. Unfortunatly, some idiot was calling her on her phone. Gabriella didn't know who was calling her so early, well it was really ten o'clock, but she didn't care. She was going to kill whoever it was.

Gabriella picked her phone up off of her nightstand and pushed the green talk button.

"Hello," Gabriella answered groggily.

"Hey Brie, you sound tired. Did I wake you?" Sharpay answered.

Of course it would be Sharpay that woke her up. She had a bad habit of doing that.

"No, I always sound like this when I answer the phone," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Somebody's not a morning person," Sharpay said.

"Not when I don't get home until eleven-thirty the night before, and have worked my ass off."

"Oh, well I guess I forgot what my first day was like. I have worked there for six months, so I am used to it by now."

"Obviously," Gabriella replied stifling a huge yawn.

"So how did you like your first night?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm, well, it was okay. I do have a question for you though. Does Troy have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. Troy doesn't date many girls. Which is a shame since he is so hot. Why do you want to know? Secret crush?" Sharpay asked nosedly.

"Kind of. I mean can you blame me? He is so cute! He's tall, muscular, he has the cutest smile, and don't even get me started on his eyes," Gabriella said dreamily.

"Well don't get your hopes up."

"Why not?"

"Am the only one at work that has read the rule book?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"I skimmed over it a bit."

"Well there is a rule that says that no managers or supervisors are allowed to date regular employees."

"That is so stupid!" Gabriella said angrily. Who in the hell would make a dumb ass rule like that?

"Yeah I know. It has a good reason though. It's so they won't give whoever they are dating special treatment. It would be like a teacher dating a student, and giving him or her good grades."

"I guess I can see why it's a rule. I don't like it though. Oh well, there goes my hopes for Troy."

"Yeah, well hey. I am going to get in the shower, but I will see you tonight at work."

"Alright, bye Sharpay."

Gabriella got out of her bed, and walked into her bathroom. She had really gotten her hopes up about Troy too. Oh well. There is nothing she can do about it now. Gabriella looked in her mirror and rubbed her face. She looked horrible. Since she had gotten home so late last night, she didn't feel like taking her make-up off. Now it was smeared, and she looked like a raccoon. Gabriella wasn't supposed to be at work today until three o'clock. She was schedualed to work in concessions again. Which was wonderful since she was going to get to work with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. Not to mention Troy too. What the hell, even though she couldn't date him, she could still flirt right? She didn't remember reading a rule against flirting in the rulebook.

* * *

Gabriella parked her car as she walked into the movie theatre. She immediately looked over at the concession stand to see if Troy was there. To her disappointment though, he wasn't. Gabriella sighed and continued to walk to the break room. She opened the door and saw Troy standing at the drink machine. 

Troy turned around to see who had come in the door and saw Gabriella. "Oh, hey Gabi. I didn't know that you were working today," Troy said as he grabbed his coke can out of the drink machine.

"Yeah, my second day. I am so excited," Gabriella said sarcastically. She took off her coat and put in a locker along with her purse. Pulling a dollar out of her pocket, Gabriella walked over to the drink machine. She stared at the choices, but couldn't decide what to get.

"Having a hard time deciding?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I never know what to get. I normally drink coke all the time, but I kind of want something different," Gabriella replied biting her bottom lip trying to decide.

"Get a Mr. Pibb. It's the next best thing to coke," Troy said smiling at her.

"Hmm, I guess."

"So where are you working tonight?" Troy asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Concessions, again," Gabriella said with a bored tone.

"Hey it's not that bad. You get to work with me, if that helps any," Troy said winking at her.

"No way, that just makes it worse," Gabriella said flirting with Troy. God he looked amazing in his red supervisor shirt. Gabriella wondered what he looked like without it on.

"You should be nicer to me."

"And why is that Bolton?"

"Hmmm, last names huh? Well, Ms. Montez, if you aren't, I can make tonight a living hell for you."

Not being able to date you already is a living hell, Gabriella silently thought to herself. "If you say so Bolton."

* * *

It had now been a month since Gabriella had been hired. Her and Troy were constantly flirting all the time. Most people hated going to work, but Gabriella loved it. The more time she got to spend with Troy, the better. 

Gabriella was looking for something to wear in her closet. Taylor and Sharpay joked with her all the time saying it was like a mall. Anything you wanted you could find in her closet.

Gabriella was looking over some tops when her doorbell rang

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled as she ran out of her closet and down her stairs. She opened the door to see Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay standing there. "Hey guys. You know you don't have to knock. I mean you three practically live here anyway."

"Yeah, you should really just get us keys," Kelsi said jokingly.

"So how come you're not ready yet Brie?" asked Sharpay, as the four girls walked up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"I can't decide on what to wear," Gabriella said as she continued to look through her closet.

"Well, why don't you let us help," Taylor said taking over her closet. Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat down. The girls had all planned on going out to eat that night. After that they were going to go blowing and come back to Gabriella's and spend the night. Some how all four girls had managed to get the night off.

After Taylor had picked something for Gabriella to wear they all got into her Escape and drove to a little pizza parlor in town.

"So I thought we could make things a little more interesting tonight," Sharpay said sipping on her Dr. Pepper.

"And what did you have in mind Shar?" Gabriella asked scared to find out.

"You know the new guy Zeke, right?"

"Yeah," all three girls answered.

"Well, I have been talking to him, and asked him if he could get us some vodka. He is twenty-one, and I didn't think you guys would object," Sharpay said hoping they would all agree.

"It sounds like fun to me," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I in too," Taylor answered.

"What about you Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know you guys," Gabriella said with worry in her voice. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting caught or anything. Her mother wasn't even going to be home tonight since she was on a business trip. It was just that Gabriella got really horny when she was drunk, and had a bad habit of calling people too.

"Oh come on Gabi. It will be fun," Sharpay said begging her.

"Yeah please Brie," Both Taylor and Kelsi asked.

Gabriella thought about it a little more, and decided that as long as she was careful it wouldn't hurt. "Okay," Gabriella answered.

"Yay!" all three girls exclaimed.

"Come on guys. Let's get to the bowling alley," Kelsi said as they paid for their food and left.

* * *

After they bowled two games the girls decided to leave. They stopped at a gas station to get some orange juice and energy drinks to mix with the vodka. 

"So where are we meeting Zeke at Sharpay?" Gabriella asked pulling out of the gas stations parking lot.

"Umm, we are meeting him on the side off the movie theatre since he is working tonight," Sharpay replied.

Gabriella drove to the movie theatre, and parked on the side of the building. She really hoped that nobody she knew saw her. Sharpay got out of the car and walked over to a bushy haired Chad.

He was kind of cute Gabriella thought to herself. She watched as Sharpay and Zeke flirted with each other and thought about how cute they would look together. It had been a while since Sharpay had dated anybody. Lucky for her, she could date Zeke and not worry about the rules since he was a regular employee.

Sharpay walked back to the car and got in. "I got girls," Sharpay said excited.

"Good now let's get back to my house before anyone sees us here," Gabriella said driving to her house.

* * *

All four girls had been drinking for two hours now, and they were pretty wasted. Sharpay had ending up kissing everyone and walking around naked. Kelsi was dancing around the room singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time," which Sharpay was taking serious. Taylor and Gabriella were still taking shots and laughing at each other. Gabriella started thinking about Troy again for the millionth time that night. She just couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. 

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said slirring her words a bit.

"Yuh yeah Gabsters," a drunken Taylor replied.

"Do you have Troy's cell phone number?"

"I think so. Why? Do you want to call lover boy," Taylor teased.

"Why as a matter a fact I do thank you very much," Gabriella said almost falling off of her bed.

"Yeah, here you go," Taylor said handing Gabriella her phone.

Gabriella took Taylor's phone and looked through her contacts. She scrolled down to the T's and found Troy's name. Even his name made her smile. She then pushed the green talk button and listened to it ring.

"Taylor?" answered Troy.

"Nope. It's me. Gabriella," she said giggling.

"Oh hey Gabi. Are you drunk?" Troy asked worried.

"Noooooo! I would never drink," Gabriella said giggling some more.

"Then why are you slirring your words and giggling so much?"

"Well, I may be a little drunk. But shhhh, don't tell anyone. The reason I am giggling so much though, is because I am happy."

"And why are you so happy?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Maybe because I am talking to you silly," Gabriella said in a duh tone and laughing some more.

"Oh," Troy said as his voice dropped," and why do I make you happy?"

"Maybe because I like you Troy. Have you not notice?"

"Well no actually," Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Gabi you do know that we can't ever be anything, right?"

"Why not," Gabriella asked pouting.

"Because I'm a supervisor and you're a regular employee. It's against the rules."

"Well, I don't really give a shit."

"Well, you're drunk so you aren't really thinking clearly right now Gabi," Troy said.

"Can I ask you something Troy?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

Troy thought about it for a minute before he answered. He did like her, but he didn't know if should tell her or not. He thought that since she was drunk anyway, that she wouldn't remember when she woke up. "I think that you are a beautiful girl Gabi. You're funny, smart, and you're a hard worker. I do like you a lot, but I try not to think about it too much because of the fact that we can't date."

"So you do like me," Gabriella asked excited.

" Yeah, I do," answered Troy.

**A/N: So I hope that you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for the long delay. I hope that the length will make up for the fact that I took so long in getting it to you. If you have any ideas let me know. Also I really love long reviews, so the more I get the faster I will post.**


	4. Chapter Three: Awkwardness

**A/N: I am so glad that all of you like the story so much. I am still kind of unsure on how I want it to go, so if anybody has some ideas let me know. I would love to hear them. Also please review some more. I love reviews and when I don't get that many, it doesn't really motivate me to write as quickly. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**Chapter Three: Awkwardness**

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and Gabriella didn't want to get out of the bed. She had a slight headache from the vodka and had cottonmouth. Gabriella lazily got out of the bed and held her head as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She reached in the refrigerator, and grabbed Vitamin Water. She really loved them. Gabriella walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She really didn't want to go to work today. Unfortunately she had to be at work at twelve forty-five. Taylor also had to work at the same time too. Sharpay and Kelsi had the day off, but were going to watch movies all day. Finishing her water, Gabriella walked slowly back up the stairs into her room. Taylor was sitting up in the bed rubbing her eyes. "Good morning sunshine," Gabriella said.

"Good morning Ella," Taylor sleepily replied.

"If you need some aspirin, there is some downstairs in the kitchen pantry. There is also some cereal too if you want some."

"Thanks," Taylor said getting out of the bed and heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said stopping Taylor before she went downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Troy isn't working this morning is he?" Gabriella asked hoping that he wasn't. She really didn't want to see him this morning. It was going to be awkward enough, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face him yet.

"No, he doesn't come in today until after we get off," Taylor said continuing to head towards the kitchen.

Good, Gabriella thought. Now she didn't have to face him until next Friday since it was Sunday and she only worked the weekends. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and took a shower before she had to go to work. When she got out to fix her hair, Taylor entered the bedroom again looking a lot better than before. Next she got in the shower while Gabriella straightened her hair.

"Gosh, could you guys make anymore noise?" Sharpay asked rolling over in the bed.

"Sorry Shar, but unlike you and Kelsi, Tay and I have to go to work today. At least you get to watch movies all day," Gabriella said turning off her straightener and putting on her work clothes.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So do you have to face Troy this morning?" Sharpay asked. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay knew about Gabriella's conversation with Troy last night. She had filled all three girls in after she got off the phone with Troy. They all stayed up talking about it until four in the morning.

"No, luckily Troy doesn't come in until after I get off today."

Taylor then stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go to work. It was already twelve twenty-five, so they were going to have to leave soon.

"You and Kelsi can stay here as long as you want until you're ready to come to the movie theatre. My mother isn't coming home until next Sunday. Just try not to trash my house," Gabriella said smiling.

"I will make sure that I make it as dirty as possible just for you Brie," Sharpay said lying back down.

"We will see you later, bye Sharpay. Come on Tay. We need to go before we are late."

Taylor and Gabriella left her house and headed for work. Gabriella pulled into the movie theatre parking lot and walked inside. They went to the break room and put their stuff away, and clocked in. Taylor was walking ahead of Gabriella and walked into concessions first. She was just about to turn the corner to go to the front when she stopped and nearly ran Gabriella over.

"What the hell Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't think that you want to go in there Ella," Taylor said with an amused look on her face.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked. She turned the corner and found out why. There was Troy. Standing in the kitchen area by the fryers. "Oh shit, I thought you said he wasn't going to be here Tay!"

"Well he wasn't supposed to be. I swear," Taylor said trying to hide her laughter.

"This isn't funny. Do you know how weird this is going to be?" Gabriella was now walking around in circles. When Gabriella turned around, she was face to face with Troy. Gabriella turned a deep shade of red while Troy just smiled at her.

"Good morning Gabi. Did you sleep well?" Troy asked her. He knew that she was really embarrassed right now. Hell he was too, but he just didn't want her to know that.

"Umm, yeah, I slept okay I guess," Gabriella replied looking down at her feet. Why was Troy acting as if nothing had happened?

"That's good. Well I will see you girls later. Bye," Troy said as he began walking out the door.

"Wait! Troy, are you not working today?" Taylor asked with confusion.

"No, I just came to change the grease in the fryers. I might stick around today though. I haven't decided," Troy said smiling at Gabriella. He then walked out of concessions and into the lobby. He was talking to one of the managers while Gabriella, Taylor and a few more people set up concessions.

"Why is he acting like nothing happened Tay?" Gabriella asked extremely confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he is trying to make things less awkward," Taylor suggested filling up the straw containers.

All throughout the next hour Gabriella kept on stealing glances at Troy. Every time she would look, he would look back at her and smile. Finally Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She was going to ask him if he remembered last night and what they were going to do about it. She called Troy over and told him to meet her in the back.

Gabriella opened the door in the back of concessions, and there stood Troy. He looked perfect leaning against the doorframe in his faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. Smiling down her, Gabriella almost forgot what she was going to say to him. " You yelled for me?" Troy said cockily.

"Uh yeah. So why are you acting like nothing happened last night? Did you forget about our conversation?" Gabriella asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I just like freaking you out a little," Troy said standing upright and smiling.

"Well, I don't think it is very funny Troy."

"I'm sorry Gabi, I just don't know how to handle situations like these. I mean I like you a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. It's just we can't date and I don't know what to do about it," Troy said with his smile fading off of his face.

"Oh," Gabriella said as she played with her fingers. "Well can't we try or something?"

"I don't know Gabi,"

"When will you know?"

"Pushy aren't you?"

"Only when I like something that I see," Gabriella said flirting a little bit. "Look I need to get back to work, but please let me know something, okay?"

* * *

It was now six o'clock and Gabriella and Taylor had just clocked out. They both walked into the break room together to get their stuff. When Gabriella pulled out her purse, she found a note inside of it.

"Call me tonight so we can talk"

Gabriella studied it some more and knew it was from Troy. "Hey Taylor, look at this," Gabriella said handing her the note.

"Is it from Troy?" Taylor asked reading it.

"Yeah."

"So are you going to call him?" Taylor asked putting on her jacket and handing Gabriella back the note.

"I think I will," Gabriella said smiling as she got her stuff and Taylor and her walked out of the movie theatre.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it. I am trying to add more scenes with Gabi and Troy. Trust me it will get better. Especially in the next chapter. Review please!**


	5. Chapter Four: Friends with Benefits

**A/N: So I know I officially suck at updating, but I have a lot going on right now. Oh and if any of you have some ideas, please let me know. I would love to hear them. Review please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**Chapter Four: Friends with Benefits**

It was seven o'clock, and Gabriella was debating on whether or not it was too soon to call Troy. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she kind of was. Gabriella really liked Troy, and he had even said that he liked her too, but with the rule at work she didn't know how they could date.

Gabriella slowly made her way to her balcony and took the piece of paper out of her pocket. Dialing Troy's number on her phone, Gabriella silently waited for Troy to answer.

"Hello," Troy said answering his phone. He sounded out of breath and tired.

"Hey it's Gabi. Am I interrupting something?" Gabriella asked as she sat down in a chair on her balcony. She pulled her knees to her chest as she waited for him to reply.

"No, not at all. I just finished playing basketball with a neighbor. So I take it that you got my note?"

"No, I just randomly decided to call you, Troy," Gabriella said stifling a giggle.

"Oh, somebody is sarcastic I see. Well in any case, I think we have some things to talk about," Troy said getting serious as he sat down in the middle of the basketball court. He was still outside since he just finished playing.

"Yeah I guess. So what do you want to talk about Bolton?"

"Well, for starters, what we are going to do," He said as he lied down on his back.

"Look, I have always been someone that is straight forward so I am just going to say it. I really like you a lot. And as long as nobody finds out about us, couldn't we just date or something?" Gabriella said biting her lip hoping that Troy would agree with her.

"I like you too Brie. A lot actually, but I just don't see that happening. I really don't do well with relationships."

"We could be friends with benefits," Gabriella said nervously.

"But what if somebody finds out?"

"Nobody will, I promise," Gabriella said standing up and walking into her bedroom. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I suppose we can try. Are you sure that you aren't going to want something more, and you are going to be find with this?" Troy said as he stood up and grabbed his basketball off the ground.

"Yes, I am positive."

"All right Brie, I guess we can give this a chance," Troy said smiling. He really liked Gabriella. He wanted something more with her, but didn't want to get attached. Troy had never been in love before, and didn't want to fall in love with somebody that he couldn't have an open relationship with. He knew that this was the best thing for them right now.

"So I will see you Friday at work then?"

"Yeah see you then Brie," Troy said as he hung up the phone. He just really hoped that he didn't get too attached to her.

Gabriella meanwhile got into the bed and went to sleep. She had school tomorrow and couldn't afford to be late again.

* * *

"So Gabi what are you going to do about Troy tonight at work?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and she walked out into the school parking lot. All four girls had been talking about Gabriella and Troy for days now, along with the topic of Chad and Taylor.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I mean sure it will be awkward at first, but we should get used to it after a while. We're only friends with benefits though, and nothing more," Gabriella said as she leaned against her Escape. She really wanted to be much more than that though. "So enough about me and Troy though, what about you and Chad, Taylor?"

"What do you mean me and Chad? There is nothing to tell," Taylor said as she quickly tried to lie.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's not," Gabriella said while Taylor's face grew redder by the minute.

"Well, if you must know," Taylor said looking down at her feet, " We are talking, and may or may not start dating."

All of the other girls started squealing with joy. "Are you freaking serious!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yes, I am 'freaking' serious, Sharpay."

"Awe look at how embarrassed she is getting," Gabriella said while Taylor's red face got even redder.

"Come on guys just leave her alone," Kelsi said trying to get Sharpay and Gabriella to leave Taylor alone. She had a secret of her own and didn't want them making fun her either. She had a big crush on a guy named Jason that had started working at the movie theatre a couple of weeks ago. Taylor was the only one that knew about it, and Kelsi didn't want her to say anything to Gabriella and Sharpay quite yet. They could be vicious.

"Alright, alright we'll leave her alone. Won't we Sharpay?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we were only playing around," Sharpay said smiling at Taylor.

All the girls started laughing again and got into their cars. They each went home to get ready for work. Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about Troy though. She had been wondering what tonight was going to be like all week. In truth, she was really nervous. She didn't normally get nervous over guys, but Troy was different. There was just something about him that Gabriella couldn't explain.

* * *

As Gabriella pulled into the movie theatre parking lot, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for Troy. After checking to see that there was nothing in her teeth, Gabriella stepped out of her car and walked inside of the movie theatre. She looked over at concessions, and sure enough there was Troy gazing at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He flashed her his winning smile and got back to work.

After putting away her things and clocking in, Gabriella made her way to concessions. She walked through the back door and came face to face with none other than Troy.

"Hey there beau…. I mean Brie," Troy said as his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh my goodness, is the famous Troy Bolton blushing?" Gabriella said teasing Troy.

"No, I am not thank you very much. I just happen to be very hot," Troy said trying to gain back some of his dignity.

"Yeah, I know you are," Gabriella said as she walked past him to the front of the concessions.

The whole night went on like that. Both kept flirting with each other nonstop. They made sure that nobody else noticed though. Whenever a manager would walk by, they wouldn't even speak to each other. They were doing a pretty good job hiding everything. Finally at the end of the night, when everything else had been cleaned, Troy finished mopping. Everyone had to wait to leave until he was done. "All right you guys. You can all go home now, "Troy said walking out of concessions pushing the mop bucket with him. Everyone sighed with relief. "Hey Brie, can you help me with this?" Troy asked pointing to the mop bucket.

"Sure," Gabriella said walking with him to the janitor's closet. When they reached the janitor's closet Gabriella watched Troy as he poured the water out of the bucket into the drain. "So why exactly did you need my help with that?" Gabriella asked confused.

"So I could do this," Troy said as he slammed her against the wall and smashed his lips onto hers. Both were attacking each other's lips furiously not wanting to stop. Troy licked Gabriella's bottom lip begging for entrance, which she granted quickly. Both played tag with each other's tongues until Gabriella finally pulled away.

"I think people might start wondering what is taking us so long if we don't get out of here," Gabriella said panting a little while smiling at Troy.

"I guess you're right," Troy also panting.

"So I will see you tomorrow then?" Gabriella asked Troy while playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, most definitely," Troy said smiling down at her.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it. I told you it would get better. Now I am not quite sure how I want to introduce Ryan exactly. I know that him and Sharpay are not siblings. So if you guys have some ideas on what I should do, just let me know. I would love to hear them! Review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter Five: A Hard Choice

**A/N: So this chapter is most definitely rated M. Just giving you fair warning. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**Chapter Five: A Hard Choice**

It was now four' o clock, and Gabriella was bored out of her mind. She was working as an usher, and had gotten stuck tearing tickets. It was most definitely the most boring job in the theatre. On the bright side, she was getting to work with Taylor, so at least she had somebody to keep her company. The day had gone by fairly slow considering it was a Saturday, but it was still early in the day. So far Gabriella had been hit on by three old men, had to clean up puke once, and had to help a little kid find his theatre after forgetting which one he was in. Troy didn't have to come into work until later, so she didn't get to see him either.

Gabriella was still standing at the usher stand when Andrew, one of the assistant managers walked up to her. "Hey Gabriella you can go on break now."

"Oh thank God. I was getting so bored standing here," Gabriella said making her way to the time clock.

Andrew followed her since he had to go back to customer service. "It's not that bad is it?" he asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while she typed in her code "Uh yeah, it's got to be the most boring job here."

"Well, if it helps any, you probably won't have to do it anymore today."

Gabriella smiled and said, "Yeah, it helps a little." Gabriella walked into the break room to find Sharpay and Zeke laughing about something. They stopped when she walked into the room.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go ahead and flirt away," Gabriella said while grabbing her purse and walking out the door. She thought they looked so cute together. She just wished that Troy wasn't a supervisor so they could have a real relationship. They had been friends with benefits for a month and a half now. Things were going great, but she was slowly becoming more and more attached to him. She smiled as she remembered what had happened two weeks ago.

Flashback 

"_Troy…we…need…to…get…back…to…work," Gabriella said in between kisses. Her and Troy had been in the back seat of her car making out while they were both on break together._

"_But we still have ten more minutes," Troy said while kissing Gabriella's neck. He then began to suck on her earlobe making Gabriella moan._

"_Troy," Gabriella began but was cut off by Troy lips smashing on to hers. He then pulled her shirt off, and skillfully unclasped her bra as well. Troy first started sucking on her right nipple listening to her moan. Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's hair as he moved to the next one. "Oh God, Troy, really we should stop before somebody sees us._

"_Gabriella you windows are tinted and we still have seven more minutes. Besides we can be a little late," Troy said winking at her. ' Well fine Bolton if that is the way you want to play, then the games begin' Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella got loose from Troy's grasp and slid down to the floorboard. Quickly undoing the belt on Troy's pants, she unzipped them and watched as his manhood sprang to life. 'God he is bigger than I thought' Gabriella said smiling to herself._

"_What are you doing Brie?" Troy said smiling down at her._

"_Oh, you just wait and see Bolton," Gabriella said seductively. With that she began to suck on his manhood. Using her tongue to rub his head and send him into ecstasy._

"_Oh Brie," Troy began to moan. Gabriella then quickened her pace, making Troy moan even more. "Brie I'm about to cum. Oh God, Brie," Troy came into Gabriella's mouth and she swallowed everything. Licking the tip of his penis, Gabriella got up and put her bra and shirt back on. She got out of the car and left Troy there bewildered._

End of Flashback 

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh thinking about it. He had come back into work with his hair all messed up and looked like he was in total shock. He never expected her to do that. Let alone leave right after without saying anything. With as much as Gabriella enjoyed their make-out sessions though, she couldn't help but want more. All she could do was think about the way he smelled, his eyes, his gorgeous smile, and the way laughed. She knew that she had promised Troy that she wouldn't become attached, but she couldn't help it. Gabriella knew there was only one thing for her to do.

* * *

Meanwhile with Troy… 

"So dude, who is this new girl that has you so happy all the time," Ryan, Troy's roommate, asked him. Ryan and Troy had been friends for a long time and had been roommates for two years. They were outside playing basketball before Troy had to go to work.

Troy took a shot and made it in with a _swish_," What are you talking about man?"

Ryan grabbed the rebound and took a shot having it bounce off the rim," You know the girl that you spend half your nights talking to, the one that has you smiling all the time, and dude, don't even get me started on you singing in the shower."

Troy scratched the back of his neck while looking at Ryan. He guessed it wouldn't hurt any if he knew. It's not like he worked with him. "Well, if you must know, her name is Gabriella, and she works with me."

"I thought it was against the rules for you to date coworkers,"

"It is. Which is why we are keeping it a secret. Besides we aren't really dating. We're just friends with benefits."

"Whatever you say dude," Ryan said shooting the basketball. Troy really wanted to be more than just friends with benefits with Gabriella, but didn't know how that was going to happen anytime soon. He just wished he didn't like her so much.

* * *

"Taylor I just don't know what to do," Gabriella said while her and Taylor were cleaning a theatre. 

Taylor stopped sweeping and looked at Gabriella, "Look Gabi, maybe you should just end things now before you get too attached. That way, neither one of you gets hurt. Besides, it's not like you are breaking up with him. You are just not doing anything else with him. Then after you do that you can date anybody that you want, and not worry about getting fired."

"I guess," Gabriella said sadly as she continued to sweep.

* * *

Troy walked into the break room to find Gabriella sitting there by herself. "Hey gorgeous," Troy said whispering into her ear. 

Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy and said, "Troy, we need to talk."

"Okay," Troy said taking a seat next to her.

"Listen, this past month and a half has been amazing, but I think we should end things. I want a relationship I don't have to hide, and I can't have that with you. I think it's better to end things now before I get too attached to you," Gabriella said holding back the tears in her eyes.

Troy looked down at the ground and said, "Are you sure this is what you want Brie?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gabriella said as she got up and walked out of the break room. She walked to the time clock and clocked out. When Gabriella got home she ran up to her room crying. Lying on her bed Gabriella thought about Troy. He looked so hurt when she told him that she wanted to end things. She knew it was for the better. She had to stop herself before she fell in love with him, and she knew that she was beginning to. Taking her phone out of her purse, Gabriella looked through her long list of contacts before she found the one she was looking for. Hitting the talk button, Gabriella listened to it ring.

"Hello," a male voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Josh, it Gabriella. Are you busy tonight?"

**A/N: Cliffy!!! I know I hate them when I am reading a story, but they are so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The drama is about to begin so buckle your seat belts.**

**I wanted to thank those of you that reviewed. I really liked the long ones. Also, to motivate you guys to review some more I will not be updating again until I get... let's say ten reviews. Hope you can live up to the challenge!!!**


	7. Chapter Six: Broken Hearts

**A/N: I am so thrilled about the reviews guys!!! Now I know that a lot of you aren't happy about Gabriella and Troy ending things, and the whole Josh thing. Trust me, there is a reason for it. Like I said, this is all based on something that has really happened. So I have to put the good in with the bad. Cheer up, it does get better :)**

**Chapter Six: Broken Hearts**

Flashback One Year and a half earlier… 

_Gabriella stood there holding on to Josh for dear life. He had to move to Sacramento, California with his brother. His parents had died five years earlier, and since that day he had lived with his brother Alan. Alan's job was requiring that he move to Sacramento, which meant that Josh had to leave too. Gabriella and he had been dating for two years now, and both were madly in love with each other. They never spent more than a day apart from each other. Now they didn't know when they were going to get to see each other again._

_Tears rolled down Gabriella's face while they stood next to the U-haul that Alan had rented for the move. "I don't want you to go. I am going to miss you too much," Gabriella said while Josh wiped away her tears._

"_Look baby, I know it is going to be hard, but we will make it through this. I'll be eighteen in a year and a half, and then I can move back here. I am going to miss you like crazy, but just know that I love you, and that will never change," Josh said as he held on to Gabriella tighter than before._

_Gabriella pulled away from Josh and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "I love you too, and I'll be waiting for you." Josh leaned in and passionately kissed Gabriella. Neither wanted to stop. Alan finally rolled down the passenger window and told Josh it was time to go. Kissing her one last time, Josh got into the U-haul, and they drove away. Gabriella stood shaking as more tears started to cascade down her already soaked cheeks…_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella sat in her last class of the day. She hadn't really been paying attention all day, because all she could think about was her conversation with Troy. She called him because she just wanted somebody to talk, that didn't know about Troy. They stayed in touch when Josh had first moved, but after five months, they sort of lost touch. Every now and then Josh would call her to see how she was doing, but other than that, they had no contact. All Gabriella could think about was the fact that Josh was going to be moving back to Albuquerque that Friday. He had finally turned eighteen, and could live on his own. He had a friend in town that was going to let him live with him for a while. Gabriella couldn't decide if she was happy about this or not. Sure she still loved him, that was never going to change. She just wasn't sure if he had changed any since he left. Gabriella had agreed to meet him for dinner that Saturday night. She had to work Friday, but had Saturday off.

* * *

Sitting in a booth by herself, Gabriella nervously waited on Josh to show up. They had decided to eat dinner at Olive Garden. It was now ten minutes past seven, and Josh was supposed to be there at seven. Gabriella found this odd because Josh was never late. At least not before he moved to Sacramento. Playing with the straw in her drink Gabriella continued to wait. Finally she saw him walking through the door. He searched the room for her, and when he found her, his eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out across his face. He hurriedly walked over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey babe! Gosh I missed you so much," Josh said as he finally let her go and sat down at the booth.

"I missed you too Josh," Gabriella said smiling at him. "So how have you been? Was your trip okay?"

"Yeah, it was good. As well as can be expected anyway. I am sorry that I am late. I didn't count on the traffic to be so bad."

Gabriella looked out the restaurant's window. There was no traffic on the roads. "It's alright, I wasn't waiting here that long."

A waiter then walked up to their table with a notepad in his hand. "Hello, I am Mark, and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink sir?" The waiter asked Troy. Gabriella already had her drink.

"Yes, water with lemon will be fine thank you."

"Alright, and do you guys happen to know what you want to order yet?"

Gabriella and Josh told the waiter what they wanted to eat and he left to put in their order. Gabriella sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to say. After all it had been almost two years since she had last seen Josh. They made some small talk until their waiter brought their food to them.

Josh stopped eating and curiously looked at Gabriella. "So Gabs, are you dating anyone these days?"

Gabriella put down her fork to take a sip of her drink and answered him. "No, actually I am not."

"Really now? I find that quite odd seeing as how beautiful you are," Josh said with a wink.

"Well, I have dated people, but I just haven't found anyone that I want to get serious with," Gabriella said lying. She had found somebody that she wanted to get serious with. The only problem was the fact that he didn't and not to mention the stupid rules at work.

The date went on. Both making small talk until they finished eating. Gabriella invited Josh to come over to her house for a bit, so they could talk some more.

When they finally arrived at her house, Gabriella unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Mom, I home!" Gabriella yelled. Her mother wasn't at home though, which left her and Josh alone together.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home," Josh said smiling at Gabriella.

"I guess not."

Josh then looked down at Gabriella with lust in his eyes and passionately kissed her. At first Gabriella was surprised and didn't respond. Then she slowly began to kiss him back. The longer they kissed, the more heated it got. Josh picked Gabriella up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her up to her bedroom, Josh kicked the door open and laid her down on her bed.

Running his hands up her shirt, he slipped them under her bra while he continued to kiss her. Gabriella broke free and took his shirt off of him. They continued to kiss again both playing tag with each other's tongues. Both longed for this to happen. Gabriella just wished it was with someone else.

Gabriella began to move around and stretch as she woke up the next morning. Lying next to her, Josh opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her.

"Morning," Gabriella replied stifling a yawn.

"I need to be going," Josh said getting up, "but I will call you later on today okay?"

"Alright, that's fine."

"I love you Gabriella," Josh said standing in her bedroom doorway.

Gabriella paused for a second before replying. "I love you too Josh."

With that, Josh left. Gabriella was extremely confused right now. Sure she loved him, but she was still in love with him? Things just didn't feel like they did before he left. She really didn't feel the same way around him like she did Troy. Troy made her feel special and wanted. Josh made her feel like he was only using her.

Gabriella called Sharpay and asked her to come over so they could talk about it. She really needed another person's opinion on the matter. After fifteen minutes, Sharpay showed up at Gabriella's house. Now the two girls were in Gabriella's room sitting on her bed discussing Josh.

"I just don't know what to do Sharpay. I really like Troy, but I don't think we could ever have anything serious. On the other hand, with Josh, I can have an open relationship. I don't have to worry about hiding anything with him. I mean last night was amazing, but I'm not sure if I still share that connection with Josh anymore." Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Well, we kind of had sex," Gabriella said turning away.

"Wait a minute, you had sex with him. Did you do it on this bed?" Gabriella nodded her head yes, and Sharpay jumped up immediately. "You mean you let me sit here knowing perfectly well that you two had sex here, on this bed, last night?!? That is so disgusting!" Sharpay exclaimed. She walked over to a chair in Gabriella's room and sat there instead.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend's outburst. "So what do you think I should do Shar?"

"Well Gabi, I'm not really sure. Just answer yourself this. Are you happier with Josh or Troy?"

Gabriella sat there for a while before she answered Sharpay's question. "Well I am happier with Troy, but we can't have anything serious."

"Well then maybe you should give Josh a chance and see how things work out with him. If they don't, then you can always become a nun," Sharpay said giggling.

"Yeah like that is going to happen," Gabriella said sarcastically. "I guess I will give Josh a chance then."

After talking a little more, Sharpay left Gabriella's house, and wished her the best of luck. Gabriella decided to take a nap and try not to think about anything for a while. Later on that night, Gabriella called Josh and talked to him. They both decided to give their relationship a chance. The only thing Gabriella was worried about now was Troy.

* * *

It was now Friday again and Gabriella was at work with Taylor and Kelsi. Her and Troy hadn't spoken much to each other all night. Gabriella was wiping down the counters when Josh walked up and smiled at her.

"Hey babe. Looks like you're working hard," Josh said.

Gabriella smiled back and said, "You know me. Always the hard worker."

"So when do you get off tonight?"

"Eleven, why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe if you're not too tired we can do something when you get off."

Meanwhile, Troy was standing at the other end of concessions watching Gabriella and Josh talking. He wanted to know who the hell that guy was and why he was talking to his Brie. Well technically she wasn't his, but he still didn't like the way that guy was looking at her. Taylor then walked by Troy, and he stopped her. "Hey Tay, who is that guy over there talking to Brie?"

Taylor looked over at Gabriella and saw her talking to Josh. "I am going to let you ask her that."

Troy continued to watch them intently while they talked. Gabriella, feeling somebody watching them, looked over at Troy. He looked really mad. Gabriella decided that it was time for Josh to go and told him to leave. She promised him that she would see him later when she got off work. Acting as though nothing had happened, she continued to clean while Troy still watched her. Finally, curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to Gabriella to find out who that guy was.

"So who was that guy that you were talking to a few minutes ago?"

Gabriella stopped cleaning and looked at Troy. She was afraid that he was going to ask her that. "It was Josh."

"Josh who?" Troy asked.

"Josh, my boyfriend," Gabriella replied looking down at the floor.

"Oh," was all Troy got out. Gabriella told him the whole story. Beginning from when he moved to the past Saturday. Troy felt like the walls were caving in around him. Gabriella felt terrible, but knew it was better to tell him the truth than lie to him, and he find out later.

That night when Troy got home he felt numb. He hadn't expected Gabriella to find somebody so quickly. Hell, who was he kidding? She is beautiful. Of course she would find somebody else. He knew that he wanted her to be happy, but he still felt like shit.

**A/N: So this chapter was really sad. It really makes you hate Josh, huh? Anyway, I promise that things will get better for Troyella. Just give it time.**

**I really like constructive criticism. Don't go overboard though :). Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Stay with Me

**Chapter Seven: Stay with Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

It was Thursday, and Gabriella and Josh were sitting at her house watching a movie by them-selves. Gabriella's mother was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for two weeks. She had to leave quite often. At first it used to bother Gabriella, but now she was used to it. Josh was getting bored with the movie and kept trying to get Gabriella's attention. He kept kissing Gabriella's neck and massaging her thigh. Gabriella was getting highly annoyed with this and kept moving his hand off of her leg so she could concentrate on the movie.

"Come on Gabi, this movie is so boring!" Josh said pouting.

"Well do have something better for us to do?" Gabriella asked knowing perfectly well what he wanted to do.

"Actually, yes I do. I would really love to just turn this off and you and I go upstairs and some fun of our own."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Her and Josh had been dating for a month now, and all he wanted to do was have sex. It was like he was just using her for his own benefit. "We had sex this afternoon. Don't you get tired of doing it all the time?"

Josh looked at her dumbfounded, "How could I ever get tired of having sex. I'm a guy Gabi, we don't get tired of sex."

"Well, I am Josh. Look maybe you should just go home. It's getting kind of late anyway, and I have school in the morning.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, Josh decided that he would just leave. Besides there was a college party going on that he was invited to, and since Gabriella wouldn't have sex with him, he would find somebody that would. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then babe," Josh said getting up from the couch.

"I have to work tomorrow."

"Well, call me when you aren't so busy then," Josh said getting aggravated. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Getting in his car he drove to the frat house where the party was going on in full swing. He spotted a very hot girl that was sitting with some friends. Everyone was pretty wasted. He talked to her for a while before saying, "Hey babe let's say you and I get out of here and have our own party." The two got up and left.

* * *

Gabriella was still sitting on her couch watching the movie when her telephone rang. She paused the movie and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, it me, Taylor."

"Oh, hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing listen this Saturday there is going to be a party. Do you want to go?"

Gabriella thought about for a minute. She really did need to let off some steam. Her whole relationship with Josh was starting to stress her out. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Cool, I will see you tomorrow at work and give you the rest of the details."

"Okay, see you then." Hanging up the phone Gabriella finished watching her movie and then went to bed. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Troy and Chad, his best friend, were at his house playing Halo on Troy's X-box 360. Troy was losing because he couldn't get his mind off of Gabriella.

"Dude, I just beat you again! What is up with you lately?" Chad asked setting down the controller.

Troy set his down too, and rubbed face with his hands. "I don't know. I have just had a lot on my mind."

"Really? Like what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I know I shouldn't be."

"If you say so." Chad got up from the couch and walked into Troy's kitchen. "Hey man, you got anything to eat in here? I'm starved!" Chad said looking through Troy's pantries.

"No you ate everything yesterday. I really should start making you buy my food since you always seem to eat them all," Troy said jokingly.

"I can't help that I love food. So did you hear about that party tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about it. It doesn't sound like too much fun."

"What do you mean? There's going to be tons of alcohol and gorgeous babes for us to hit on. What doesn't sound fun about that?" Chad asked confused.

Troy thought about it for a minute, "I guess I will go with you then."

"I knew you wouldn't say no," Chad said smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Gabriella and Taylor were getting ready at Gabriella's house. Gabriella was wearing some dark low-rise jeans, with a fitting red top, and black heals. Taylor was wearing dark hip huggers with a blue shirt that showed part of her stomach, and black heals. After the girls finished with their makeup, they got into Gabriella's Escape and drove to the party.

Meanwhile Chad and Troy were at Troy's apartment getting ready also. Troy didn't feel like he needed to impress anybody, so he was just wearing blue jeans and a green polo. Chad was wearing blue jeans and an orange polo. He was really trying to stand out. After they applied some cologne, they walked out of Troy's apartment and drove to the party.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor walked inside of the house that the party was being held in. The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Half the people were drunk, and the other half were on their way to getting there.

"So do you want to get something to drink?" Taylor asked Gabriella yelling over the music.

"Yeah, I need something strong tonight," Gabriella said as her and Taylor made their way to the table that had the alcohol on it. Gabriella grabbed an unopened bottle of Tequila and started drinking it immediately.

"Aren't you going to mix that with something?" Taylor asked a little shocked.

After taking another swig and Gabriella looked at Taylor and said, " That takes to long. I want to get drunk fast.

Taylor just nodded her head a little worried.

By the time that Troy and Chad arrived, Gabriella was completely wasted. She was on the dance floor grinding with some random guy. When Troy and Chad walked in, Troy spotted her immediately. Then he saw Taylor running up to him with worry in her eyes.

"Troy! I am so glad that you are here! You have to help Gabriella. She drank half a bottle of Tequila, and I can't get her to listen to me."

"Why did you let her drink so much Tay?" Troy asked.

"It's not like I could really stop her. I told her not to and even tried to take the bottle away. But she wouldn't let me."

"Look Chad, you keep Taylor company, and I am going to get Gabriella."

"Alright man"

Troy walked over to where Gabriella was and took her hand. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, "Troysie! I can't believe you are here!" Gabriella said giggling.

"Yeah, come on Brie, let me help you walk over here."

"Okie dokie," Gabriella said. Troy started to help her walk off the dance floor when Gabriella stopped. "I don't feel so good Troy." Troy didn't have time to react. Gabriella had already thrown up all over the floor and was now knelling down on the ground still puking her guts out.

"Come on Brie, let's get you out of here," Troy said trying to pick her up again.

"Noooo! I don't wanna leave. You can't make me!" Gabriella said stomping her feet on the ground like a two year old. With that Troy swept Gabriella up bridal style and carried her out of the house. Chad and Taylor were following them close behind. Troy got her out, but not without Gabriella fighting the whole way.

Carefully setting her inside of his truck, Troy closed the door. He turned to Taylor and said, "Tay have you drank anything tonight?"

"I was going to, but when I saw how much Gabi was drinking I figured that I shouldn't."

Troy handed her Gabriella's keys and said, "Good then I want you to take Chad back to his house, that is if he wants to go, and then meet me at Gabriella's house. I am going to take her home now."

"Alright. Do you want to go home yet Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, I guess. If Troy isn't going to be here then I certainly don't want to be here."

"Okay then let's go," Taylor said as she and Chad made their way to Gabriella's car. Troy got into his truck and started to drive to Gabriella's house. When they finally got to her house, Troy went to the passenger side and picked Gabriella up bridal style again. He carried her inside and took her up to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, Troy covered her up and went to get some bread, water, and a washcloth.

"Here Brie, I need you to eat this. It will make you feel better," Troy said handing her the bread.

Gabriella didn't want to eat it but did anyway. "Troy why are you helping me?" Gabriella asked him confused.

Troy took a deep breath and dapped the washcloth on her face, "Because I care about you Brie and I don't want you to get hurt. You shouldn't have drunk that much tonight. What were you thinking? Does Josh know about this, and if he does why wasn't he there for you?"

Gabriella lay there trying to comprehend all the questions he just asked her, "Josh didn't know, that's why he wasn't there. I don't have to tell him everything that I do. Besides I just wanted a night to myself without him."

Troy finally got some hope back. She didn't want him there? Did that mean that things were going badly? Maybe he still had a chance to be with her. "Well since you are doing better I am going to go home. Just call me if you need anything," Troy got up from the bed and started to walk out of her room.

"Wait!"

Troy turned around and Gabriella looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Do you think that you could just stay here with me tonight?"

Troy knew that he couldn't say no to her and nodded his head yes. He walked back to her bed and lay next to her. Gabriella moved closer to Troy and snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and the two quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: So there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!!!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed on how much you guys like the story so far. I couldn't be happier with the reviews. I know at first the story was poorly written, but I found something that helps me write better. So hopefully it has improved. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**Chapter Eight: Endings and Beginnings**

Troy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. For a minute he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered that he had stayed with Gabriella. He looked over at her sleeping frame. She looked so adorable. Troy didn't want to wake her, so he quietly got out of her bed and started to leave. Just before he walked out of her door, he heard Gabriella murmur something. He turned around and walked over to her. Gabriella was still asleep but smiling. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. Gabriella's smile got even bigger, and she started murmuring again. Troy quickly left before she woke up.

Gabriella pulled the covers to her chin. She felt unnaturally cold for some reason. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Gabriella tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered drinking a lot of Tequila and dancing with a very ugly guy. Then she remembered Troy showing up. Slowly the memory him helping her get out of the party started to come back to her. She then remembered that he had taken her home and even stayed with her when she asked him to. But where was he now? Gabriella guessed that he left earlier that morning. "Why did I ask him to stay though?" Gabriella said aloud to herself. The thought rolled around in her mind before she realized why she was getting so tired of Josh lately. It was because she didn't want to be with him. She only wanted to be with Troy, and that's when it hit her. "Oh my gosh," Gabriella said, " I am in love with Troy Bolton." Gabriella knew exactly what she had to do.

Three hours later Josh was at Gabriella's door. She let him in and asked him to take a seat on the couch. She had called him earlier and asked him to come over so she could talk to him.

"So what did you need babe?" Josh asked her confused

"Well, this isn't going to be easy Josh, but I think that we should break up. I am in love with someone else."

"What do you mean you are in love with someone else? Who could be better than me? What did I do wrong?"

Gabriella was worried that he was going to act this way, "It's just we are different now Josh. People change. I know you have. All you want is sex now, and want something more than that. I just think we will be better off as friends."

Josh got up from the couch and stared down at Gabriella, "Friends my ass. I don't need you. Besides I already have someone that will have sex with me as much as I like. Yeah that's right. I cheated on you, how do you like that?"

"Oh my gosh! You are nothing but a fucking asshole. Do you really think that I care you cheated on me? Do you think that you getting me back in anyway by telling me this?!? Because if you do, then you obviously didn't hear me very well. I AM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE. I DON"T NEED YOUR FUCKING ASS ANYMORE!!!" Gabriella yelled at the top of her lungs. With that Josh stormed out of her house, and left Gabriella alone. Breathing hard from all the yelling, Gabriella took a seat on the couch. A smile made it's way on to her face, because now she could be with Troy again. Well, if he wanted to.

Gabriella walked up to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand. Dialing the familiar number, Gabriella took a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the park in twenty minutes?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"See you then," Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. She was going to get this over with now before she chickened out. Gabriella put her curly hair up in a loose ponytail and put on her tennis shoes. She walked downstairs grabbed her keys, and made her way to the park.

When Gabriella got there she took a seat on a bench and waited for Troy to show up. She was really nervous now, and started to get up and leave until she saw him. Troy walked up looking better than ever and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hey Brie," Troy said smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled back at him. She loved that nickname. Nobody else had ever called her that. "So you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Gabriella took his hand in hers and looked straight into his blue eyes. "To start off, I wanted to thank you for helping me last night. I never should have drank that much. I wanted to know though, why did you leave this morning without saying goodbye first?"

Troy pulled his hand away from hers and said, "I couldn't wake you up while you looked so peaceful. I also didn't know if you were going to remember why I was even there. So I just left. I didn't want things to be awkward."

Gabriella looked down at her feet. Finally she looked back up at him. "Troy there are two more things I wanted to talk to you about. First, I broke up with Josh today."

Troy was in complete shock, "Why?"

Smiling at him, Gabriella said, "Well that's the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. The reason I broke up with him is because I am in love with somebody else."

Troy 's heart broke a little more when she said this. Taking notice to how Troy's face fell, Gabriella laughed a little. " What are you laughing at?" Troy asked her confused.

"I'm laughing because you obviously don't understand what I am saying."

"I understand perfectly. You broke up with Josh because you are in love with someone else. How is that funny?"

Gabriella started to laugh again and said, "Because you don't seem to get who I am in love _with_."

Troy was starting to get aggravated now. He wished that she would quit rubbing it in his face that he couldn't have her. "Well how am I supposed to know the guy?"

"Because it's you Troy. I am in love with you."

Troy's eyes lit up and he smiled at her. "Really? You love me? Oh, but Brie-"

Gabriella cut him off before he could finish, "I already know that you don't love me yet Troy. I am not asking you to. All I want is for us to start over. Do you think that we could be friends with benefits again?"

"Yeah, I would like that. I am sorry I can't say it back to you yet. I have just never been in love, and don't know what it feels like exactly."

"It's ok, you'll know when you know."

"Well look, I need to get going, but can I call you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella said nodding her head.

"Great. I'll call you tonight then Brie." Troy then leaned down and softly kissed Gabriella on the lips. "God I have missed that," Troy said smiling down at her.

"Me too," Gabriella said also smiling. Gabriella gave him a hug and the two parted ways.

**A/N: So I know that this chapter was short, but I wanted you guys to be happy before I made you mad again. The next chapter will be sad, but it will get better. Review please!!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Confessions

**A/N: So before you read this chapter, I am going to go ahead and tell you to get a bag of popcorn, and get real comfortable. This is probably the climax of my story. There won't be too many more chapters after this one. Maybe three or four more. So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**Chapter Nine: Confessions**

After all the drama that Gabriella and Troy had gone through, things were finally back to normal. They continued to see each other as friends with benefits, and every now and then they would sneak off to the janitor's closet. Chad and Taylor had also been dating for the past two months. After Troy had taken Gabriella home after the party, Taylor and Chad hung out. Taylor was going to take him home, but Chad was hungry so they decided to stop at McDonalds. After talking for two hours they really began to like each other. One thing lead to another, and after a few dates, they became official. Often times Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, and Chad would hang out at Troy's place and play video games or watch movies.

It was now a Saturday night, and Gabriella was getting ready for a date with Troy. They couldn't go anywhere too public, in case somebody from work saw them.

"Come in," Gabriella yelled from her bedroom. She was still getting ready when Troy walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Hello gorgeous,"

"Hey babe. I am almost ready," Gabriella said putting on some earrings.

"Take your time. I am in no rush," Troy said walking over to Gabriella's bed and sitting down.

After Gabriella finished putting on her jewelry, she walked over to Troy and gave him a kiss. Just as she was about to pull away, Troy grabbed her waist and laid her down on the bed. He straddled her, and slowly began to kiss her neck. Hitting one of her tender spots, Gabriella began to moan, "Troy…what…about…the …date?"

Troy started to pull Gabriella's shirt off and said," Why don't we forget about the date, and have our own fun here?"

**WARNING RATED M**

Gabriella grinned as she pulled Troy shirt off him, and admired his wonderful abs. Flipping him over so now she was on top, Gabriella began to lay sweet hot kisses all over Troy's stomach. Pulling her face back to his, Troy kissed Gabriella deeply on the mouth. Licking her bottom lip, Gabriella granted him entrance. Now their tongues were playing tag with each other. Gabriella then pulled away, and slowly made her way down Troy. She started to unbutton his pants and pull them off him. Now all that was left were his boxers. Gabriella laughed when she saw his bulging manhood standing at attention, "Somebody's excited, don't you think?" Gabriella asked as she began to rub her hand over his manhood.

Rolling his eyes back in pleasure Troy began to moan. "God Brie. You don't know what you do to me,"

"I think I have an idea." Gabriella then pulled Troy's boxers off so he was completely naked. Taking his manhood in her mouth, Gabriella began to devour it. She started off slow, sucking and moving her tongue around the head. Then she quickened her pace, moving up and down.

"Brie, oh God Brie…I'm about to cum," with that Troy came in Gabriella's mouth. She swallowed everything.

"Now this doesn't seem fair. How come I am completely naked and you still have a bra and pants on?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Maybe because you have yet to undress me Troy," Gabriella said with a smile playing on her lips. Troy skillfully unclasped her bra setting her breast free. Working on them first, Troy began to suck on her right nipple. Then he switched to her left. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. "I want you inside me Troy,"

Troy smiled at her and said, "Not yet babe, just give it some time." Gabriella began to pout until Troy took off her pants. Rubbing her through her panties, Troy could feel how wet Gabriella was. He slowly took them off and began to rub her clit with his thumb. Then Troy began to eat her out. Licking her lips first and then running his tongue over her clit. Sticking his tongue deep inside of her, Gabriella began to buck her hips. Troy put his hands on them to hold her still. Pulling his tongue out, Troy started to suck on her clit driving her into ecstasy.

Gabriella began to tense up. "Troy I'm cumming. Oh God, Troy! OH TROY!!!!" Gabriella yelled as she came. Troy licked everything up and smiled at her. He loved hearing her scream his name.

Panting Gabriella looked at Troy with love in her eyes and said, "Troy, I want you inside me now."

Troy looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Brie, I want to tell you something first."

Gabriella began to worry and nodded her head. "Okay."

Caressing her cheek Troy said, "Brie, I have known you for quite some time now, and you more different than any other girl I have met. You make me smile every time I am around you. I find myself constantly thinking about, and I miss hearing the sound of your voice. I go crazy when I am not around you. You always seem to make things better. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Brie."

A huge smile came across Gabriella's face and she kissed him passionately on the mouth. "I love you too Troy." Troy grabbed a condom and slipped inside Gabriella. At first he pumped inside of her slowly. Then he began to quicken his pace. Going deeper and deeper inside of her. At last they both came together. Sighing heavily, Troy and Gabriella slipped under her covers and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Troy was the first to wake the next morning. He got out of the bed as quietly as he could and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was almost done making breakfast when Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful," Troy said putting some bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns on two plates.

"Morning," Gabriella said yawning.

Troy laughed a little and said, "Still tired from last night babe?"

"Please, that was like a warm-up for me," Gabriella said cockily.

Troy walked over to the kitchen table and put their plates on the table and sat down. "Come sit and eat. I made it specially for you."

"Aww, thank you Troy," Gabriella said taking a seat.

"So is your mother ever home?"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her mother was a sore topic for her. "Um, no not really. She is normally away on business trips."

Troy sensing that Gabriella was uncomfortable dropped the subject. He was just looking for something to talk about before he told Gabriella the big news. He was really dreading having to tell her. He knew that he had to though. It was wrong to keep it from her. He put his fork down and looked at Gabriella. "Brie, there is something important I need to tell you. I am not sure how you are going to take it either."

"Okay," Gabriella said a little worried.

"About a week ago, Alexa (**one of their coworkers**) and I were going to go out to the clubs. I didn't really feel like going, but she begged me to, so I went. All the clubs were full and we didn't have anything to do. So we decided to just go back to my place. We were just hanging out, and one thing lead to another, and we kind of started fooling around. Then we ended up having sex. I mean I know it's not cheating because technically we aren't a couple, but I just thought that you should know that. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Gabriella stared blankly at Troy. Her whole body felt numb, and it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. "Brie, say something please," Troy said worried.

"I don't know what to say Troy. For once I am at loss of words," Gabriella said standing up. She turned her back to Troy and said, " I think you should leave Troy."

"Brie, please don't do this. Don't be mad at me. It's not like I cheated on you since we are only friends with benefits."

Gabriella turned around to face Troy and yelled, "How could I forget. So tell me Troy, how many other friends with benefits do you secretly have at work?!?"

A little scared of Gabriella's outburst, Troy backed up a couple of steps. "I don't have any others besides you Brie. It's not like I asked for anything to happen with Alexa. It just did. I love you, and if I could be with you I would."

"First of all, don't call me Brie. You lost that privilege when you had sex with that whore. Secondly, if you don't get your player ass out of my house right now, I will call the cops and have them escort you out!"

Troy could only look at Gabriella. He really hoped that she would have understood. He silently turned around and walked out of Gabriella's house. As soon as the front door closed, Gabriella fell to her knees and began to bawl her eyes out.

* * *

It had been five days since Troy had told Gabriella about Alexa. He continuously sent her text messages and tried to call her, but Gabriella ignored them all. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. Unfortunately, now it was Friday, and Gabriella had to work with him. Troy kept on trying to get her attention, but Gabriella just acted like he wasn't there.

Now it was 11:30, and Gabriella had just clocked out. She said good bye to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, and walked out the door. Just as she was about to reach her car, she heard Troy yelling her name.

"Brie! Gabriella, please stop. I need to talk to you!" Troy yelled trying to catch up with her.

Gabriella just ignored him, and kept walking to her car. Finally Troy caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Brie, please talk to me," Troy pleaded Gabriella just turned her head to the side. She refused to look at him. "Please Brie, I love you."

This caught Gabriella's attention. She turned her head sharply to look at him. "You love me? You love me?!? If you loved me, then why did you have sex with Alexa, Troy?"

"I don't know! It just happened Brie! If I could take it back I would."

"I'm sure you would," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"God, why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Troy yelled.

A look of outrage came to Gabriella's face. "You are the one that made this difficult, Troy, not me."

"I'm sorry Brie. What do I have to do to prove that?" Before Gabriella could answer, Troy's lips came smashing onto hers.

A little shocked, Gabriella quickly pulled away and slapped Troy across the face. "Go to hell Troy," Gabriella said. She turned away from him and got into her car. Troy just stood there with his hand to his face. He felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. Kelsi was standing there smiling sympathetically at him

"Don't worry Troy, she come around eventually."

"That's the thing Kelsi, I don't think she will."

**A/N: Yeah, I know. A lot of you are probably like what the hell? I hope I didn't upset too many of you. Sorry for the delay, review please!!!**


	11. Chapter Ten: The List

**A/N: Okay, for some strange reason I couldn't get Microsoft Word to work. I finally had to just download another word processor. So please don't be mad because I haven't updated in like forever. I decided that this would be the last chapter. I can't think of anything else to write. So I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**Chapter Ten: The List**

Gabriella walked into her room and set her books down. She had just got home from a terrible day at school. She had made a ' D' on her math test, and was late to two of her classes. All she could think about was Troy. For the past week since Gabriella had slapped him, Troy had sent her thirty texts a day, and called her at least once every hour. He was making it really hard for her to not think about him. Gabriella was on her way downstairs to go get something to eat when her doorbell rang. Walking to the door Gabriella slowly opened it. There stood Sharpay with a big white board in her hand, some chips, soda, and dry erase markers.

"What in the world are you doing here Sharpay? And with all of that stuff?" Gabriella asked confused.

"What a way to greet a friend," Sharpay said sarcastically. She walked past Gabriella and started to set her things up in the livingroom.

Following her best friend Gabriella took a seat on the couch. "You know you still haven't told me what all this stuff is for."

Sharpay grabbed one of the markers and looked at Gabriella. "Well, since you seem to be brooding over Troy every minute of the day, I've decided to help. I know that you still love him because that kind of love just doesn't disappear overnight."

"I know that I love him Sharpay. Why do you think I can't get him off my mind? I just don't think I can forgive him."

"Gabriella, look I hate to break it to you, but technically he didn't cheat on you. You guys were friends with benefits remember."

Gabriella stood up and threw her hands up in the air. "Don't you think I know that! I know that he didn't cheat. We weren't even a couple. But that still doesn't make it hurt any less. How would you feel if you won the lottery, and then found out that you were only getting a dollar? That's how it was for me. Troy and I had just had this amazing night. He told me that he loved me, and the next thing I know he starts telling me about fucking Alexa! I just don't understand why he would have sex with her if he loved me. It just hurts to know that he was going on dates with other girls. Do you realize that since I have been doing this ' friends with benefits' thing with Troy, that I haven't even looked at another guy. I love him, and he's the only one I want."

A smile made it's way onto Sharpay's face. She looked at Gabriella and said, "Well then why aren't you talking to him?"

"Because I don't know if I can look past his flaws or not."

"And that my friend is where this board comes in. We are going to make two lists. One will have all the good things about Troy, and the other will have the bad things. So lets start with the good things," Sharpay said turning her attention to the board.

"Okay, well he makes me smile, I love his laugh, he never makes me feel stupid, he takes care of me, I love the way he smells, he cooks for me, always tries to give me what I want, he makes me feel safe, I can talk to him for hours about nothing at all, he thinks that I look cute when I look messy, and he loves me for me. Do I need to go on?"

Sharpay shook head no while finishing up the good things. "Okay, so now list the bad things."

"Umm, well he older than me, he snores, and uh... well I can't think of anything else."

Smiling triumphantly, Sharpay put her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Then what are you doing here?"

Realizing how stupid she had been, Gabriella got her keys and ran out to her car. The rain was pouring down really hard, so she was having trouble watching the road. Finally reaching her destination, Gabriella got out of her car, and ran up to Troy's front door. She beat on it about ten times before Troy finally opened it.

All he could do was stand there in shock. Gabriella was standing at his door, drenched from head to toe. "Gabriella what are you doing out here in the rain? Why didn't you just call?"

"Because if I called you, I could do this." The next thing Troy knew Gabriella had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was kissing him passionately. Troy grabbed her waist and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Finally pulling apart, Troy looked down at Gabriella. "So does this mean that I am forgiven?"

"Yeah it does. I also wanted to apologize to you too."

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For being so damn stubborn and not listening to you. I know that we were just friends with benefits, so you didn't really cheat. It just hurt to know that you were seeing people. I haven't dated anyone since we have known each other. Well besides Josh. But having you tell me that you loved me and then telling me about Alexa really rubbed me the wrong way."

"Gabriella I want you to know that I only like Alexa as a friend. We were just going to hang out. I had no intentions of having sex with her. It just happened, but in a way I am kind of glad that it did." Gabriella had a confused look on her face. " Let me finish before you jump to conclusions. The night I was with Alexa was the night that I found out that I loved you. I just kept wishing she was you."

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Troy answered back. Gabriella's lips came crashing back onto Troy's. He pulled apart and cupped her face. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too, Troy." That night Troy and Gabriella made sweet love that both of them would remember forever.


End file.
